disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiba Aozora Darel
Kiba Aozora Darel Kiba (played by puppyeyes92) is a 2,115 year old wolf shifter who has just graduated Spirit High and is now entering Lumeria University into the house of Atlantis. ---- History Kiba was born to his mother, Elaine, and his father, Elias. However, Elaine and Elias were not mates, or even married. In fact, Elaine was with Elias' brother, Liam, she had been promised to him for a very long time but, Elaine had an affair. Kiba was born with blue eyes which is a defect among the wolf shifters, they all had golden eyes and he on the other hand did not. Because of this, he was set apart from the rest, an outcast if you would since people believed he was cursed. Growing up, Liam acted as his father, albeit poorly, but his father all the same. Him and Kiba never got along, sadly, they fought too many times to count as Kiba grew up, an awkward pup among the bunch until he was older, he grew up to be a bit rebellious and did things for attention. As the years went on, Liam's resentment grew for Kiba and their relationship was more based on hate then anything else. Kiba killed Liam five hundred years ago because of a disability wolves have. As they grow older, they go insane and Liam was pushing it, he snapped one day and nearly killed Kiba's sister, so, Kiba stepped in before Liam could deliver the finishing blow and they fought for days, until finally, he killed Liam. Moving on to only a year ago, Kiba's pack was beginning a major war against a rival clan. The whole thing was rather helpless and Kiba felt trapped, hopeless, etc. And even though he was the leader of a group, he abandoned them and ran away just to return a good hour later after talking himself down...just to find everyone dead which is what pushed him to move on, find Sinbad's pack, and then move into Spirit High. ---- Life at Spirit High Timeline. *Moves In. *Meets others like Rogue, Angel, Tarzan, Cale, Faye, Jane, etc. *Gets closer to pretty much all of them. *Finds out he has a twin soul connection with Rogue. *Falls a bit harder for Tarzan. *Also falls for Rogue. *Tarzan leaves for a while to clear his head, but before he does, him and Kiba make love for the first time. *Rogue gets kidnapped by Spike, gets his jaw broken and shot. *During the time Rogue is gone, Faye and Kiba have a fling. *Rescues Rogue with Sinbad, Cale, Yuki, Faye, and Milo. *Thinks Rogue dies and flips the freak out. *Meets Flynn Rider for the first time and fights with him during the full moon. Twice. *Rogue comes back, everything is pretty swell. *Relationship with Tarzan gets more serious, tells Tarzan he loves him. *Has a first real convo with Flynn/Gevaudan in the library. *Gets closer to Rogue, physically and whatnot. *Rogue finds out about Faye, flips on them both since they lied to her. *Spike returns from the dead, with nine lives, Kiba pretty much gets the snot beaten out of him a few times which gets him and Flynn closer since the werewolf keeps saving his butt. *Kiba and Flynn have their first shared dream. :B *Kiba finds out from Gevaudan that him and Flynn are soul mates. *The Order attacks, Flynn is captured and Kiba tries to go save him, all of that wonderful drama. *Spring Break rolls around, Angel was kidnapped before then, so Kiba sets off with Milo, Cale, Tarzan, Shen, and Tack to save her. *For a few days they stay on Mok's Island, trying to get Angel back and in the midst of it all, Tarzan and Kiba split up because he knows about how close he is with Flynn and senses the connection, stupid Vinny. *Coming back, he has a camping trip with Jim and Milo, just to find out Milo and Cale being mates. *Once back home, Flynn returns from the Islands, goes to his room, serenades him, disguised as Gevaudan, and finds out from Kiba they're mates, on accident, which freaks Flynn out, naturally. *Kiba tries to continue on, between Flynn and Tarzan, he's still torn. *Flynn drinks Kiba's blood after a really bad fight and gets addicted. *Kiba confronts Clayton about Flynn, gets beaten rather bady...(molested too, crey. ) *The bond with Rogue is torn. *A time warp happens and him and Flynn are transported to Flynn's past, sees the destruction of Flynn's parents, etc. *Later on, another time warp opens and Elias jumps through, finds out about how Elias is his real dad, etc. Elias figures out a way to cheat death and returns to the school. *Has a fling with Tobias. *Tobias and Kiba head to prom together, and kiss during dancing which freaks Kiba out since they're not really together and so Tobias storms off. *Midway, Kiba meets up with Tarzan and they officially put their feelings to rest, all the creyz. *Outside, Kiba sees Flynn and tries to console him since he just found out some pretty serious news about Clayton. The two of them dance outside in the rain, just to hear Flynn say he loves Kiba...and then runs away, however, they deal with it, albeit, with yelling and tears, but soon they calm down, and after drinking spiked punch, make love for the first time. *Next morning, Flynn runs away, so, Kiba leaves two days later, thinking it's best for everyone. *Gets captured by the Clave, and tortured for a week since they figure out his sins, his past, etc. *Elias comes to save him, returns to Spirit High. *Grows closer to Tobias. *Tobias drinks from Kiba, gets addicted. *Eventually tells Tobias he loves him and the two are now tangled in with the rest of them. *PIE comes along, captures Milo, Schmendrik, etc. *Kiba and Flynn's relationship becomes more strained. *Kiba tells Flynn about Milo and Cale being mates. *And then thanks to a love arrow, they momentarily make up. *Rescues the captives from PIE. *Milo and Kiba fight about him telling.~ *And now with Summer, he is currently vacationing at the Beach House his muse, Rosaay, owns with Kiba, Milo, and Cale. ---- Relationships Flynn Rider- Flynn is Kiba's soul mate, through and through. Kiba loves Flynn to pieces and nothing can change that no matter how much Flynn pisses him off, they're still not together yet, but they're slowly getting there. They have a lot of issues to work through but, through time and patience, hopefully they can work through it. Elias Darel- Elias is Kiba's dad, and a very important figure in Kiba's life. Even when Kiba saw him as an uncle he viewed him more as a dad then anything. The two resemble each other in eye color and some of their personality traits as well as affinities for music. Cale Tucker- One of Kiba's closest friends, the two of them are able to relate over how agonizing their bonds with their mates all but also, they care about each other a lot, best friends with benefits and more, Kiba would do anything for him. Tobias Thatch- What started off as an angry, passionate fling blossomed into something more. Kiba cares about Tobias a lot for many reasons and loves him, granted he has a mate so it will never be what Tobias deserves and they both know that but it's too difficult for them to just part from one another...for now anyway. Milo Thatch- These two have a ways to go, they started off as friends but because of Kiba's big mouth, they've grown apart and because of Flynn and Cale, things are just messy, but just give it time. Faye Valentine- One of Kiba's best friends, he cares about the ghost very much and is currently missing her, since no one can find her, she was the first to know about Flynn and Tarzan. Rosaay- Kiba's other best friend, who he trusts with his life, heart, etc. He loves her more then he can say and appreciates her for everything she is. Tarzan- Kiba's ex...he still loves the undead but knows they had to part because of Flynn and Esme, he misses him more then he wants to say and regrets letting him go, but...it had to be done. Tarzan was Kiba's first love. Rogue- Kiba and Rogue used to be really close but they had a falling about, he misses her and regrets hurting her. Angel- One of Kiba's first friends and first flings, he has a love/hate relationship with the girl who has fun tormenting his soul mate. Schmendrik- Kiba's favorite professor, who he loves as well~ he's also attracted to Schmendrik and they've had bits of fun here and there, much to their chagrin. Denahi- His dad's mate, the two of them started out fighting and being generally nasty to one another but recently bonded and view each other more as family now. Jezzy- One of Kiba's dearest friends, he views the girl as a little sister and can talk to her about anything, his little ray of sunshine. Tsume- The prick who captured him for Clave.